The Luminary Light of the Dusk Dragon
by Paintwhisker
Summary: Being the daughter of Owain and Princess Corrin has Ophelia with some self-esteem issues. She desperately wants to prove that she is a chosen one, so what happen when she tries to use a dragonstone.


**I have always liked the idea of Corrin's second child having to ability to transform as well. So this was made as i married Owain in my Revelations file and made Ophelia a Nohr Noble, who became my best unit. And if you are wondering who are the parent of the child in this one shot it's Beruka!Midori and Hinoka!Selkie. My writing isn't the best so I hope it turns out alright.**

Ophelia Dusk, the daughter of Prince Leo's retainer Odin and Princess Corrin along with being the older sister to Kana. Many people had commented on the resemblance between Odin and Ophelia in their personality. She always talked in a show like manner, had a knack for naming her tomes and poured her heart out in everything she did. However she bared a resemblance to her mother in her pale skin and snowy white hair.

However as Ophelia tried one night her mother's sword the legendary Yato would not accept her. She was not the chosen one after all, she always felt like a shadow her in family. She even felt as if Kana was better than her with his ability to transform like their mother even if his dragon form was somewhat different from Corrin's.

Ophelia sighed from outside the Mess hall and watched the moon. It was currently about 3:00 and she knew she should be sleeping but after her failed attempt with the Yato blade she was dishearten. She was a simple sorceress there was nothing special about her, even if she bared some odd mark from a distance land, so did her father! For Naga's sake she was sure she saw the same mark on Kana's neck!

 _Why like this?! Am I a simple shadow of the Chosen ones?!_

Small tears threatened to fall from her aqua eyes, she wasn't good enough. Ophelia slid down the tree she was leaning on to a sitting position. There had to be same way for her to prove herself, that she was a part of the chosen family.

The sorceress narrowed her eyes in determination at the sky, trying to think of some way to show everyone she was a chosen one. She was proficient in magic like her father and could use the power of the dragon viens like her mother. However so could all members of the royal family. _How could I show them i'm as amazing as my parents and brother?_

Unconsciously the snow haired girl's hand gently touched her elven-like ear, her finger tracing it to the sharp point it made. Ophelia was her mother's child and she had the ears of an mankete, so could this mean she could transform as well?!

 _The thought hit her like a punch to the gut. Why have I not thought of this before?!_

Her face immediately brightened and she smiled to herself, but how would she transform? Both Corrin and Kana transformed when in emotional distress but both times they were feral dragons with no thought or reason. Ophelia shivered at the thought, but then again both times it was without the use of a dragonstone.

Maybe she could try transforming with a dragonstone, then maybe she would be in full control. That would work but how would she get a dragonstone? From for mother?No

The sorceress wanted to do this herself, then possibly Azura? Ophelia could simply say that Kana needed another one. Yes this could work, she Ophelia Dusk will prove that she is a true chosen one.

 **x.X.x**

"Aunt Azura?" Ophelia practically sang, she was bursting with energy in the morning light. She could barely keep her excitement to herself. Azura who was currently going to breakfast turned to see Ophelia looking at her with gleaming eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"the songstress asked the girl.

"Can I have a dragonstone please? Kana said he needed another."

"Of course there's one on the bookshelf in my room you can just go get it" Azura smiled at the sorceress.

"Thank you!" Ophelia said before bursting off in the direction of the quraters, she was practically squealing in delight. Azura raised an eyebrow at the girl, _Now what was that about?_

Ophelia grabbed the stone sitting of the bookshelf in Azura's room, she had been in the room enough times when she and Kana would come get help with his dragon form. Now all she needed was a good place for her to test her idea.

The quartz spring? Too close to camp.

Hunting forest? There's always people around.

Fishing pond? Selkie was always playing in it.

The lake in the forest outside camp? That could work, the morning patrol had already been in the area so no one should be their for a while.

Ophelia was running towards the lake at full speed no one was going to stop her. She was Ophelia Dusk, a chosen one heroine with a purpose.

 **x.X.x**

"Thank you for helping me find the right herbs!" Midori said with a smile on her face, as she added some more herbs to her bag.

"No problem I love to help however I can" Kana beamed back.

"Your welcome, a kitsune will alway repay a debt" Selkie said as she came to a stop from her running and shifted back into her human form with her tail waving behind rapidly. Currently said trio was in the forest outside camp collecting herbs for Midori's supply. The medic had asked to two to not only help her in finding the plants but also to make sure she didn't get lost.

"All these will be sure to prove in my medicine making. Let's check to lake and then head back." and so the group continue their trek to the lake with Selkie running around Kana and Midori in her kitsune form.

 _"Hey Kana, Midori before we head back to camp can play in the lake a bit."_ Selkie asked as she stopped in front of them, voice slightly distorted in her fox form. Her nine tails were rapidly waving hopefully.

"Yeah, it would be fun, right Midori" Kana replied turning to his blue hair haired companion. Midori's mouth shaked a little, she wanted to bring to herbs back right away but her father did say she should enjoy herself in the forest. Maybe playing with her shifter friends in the lake would help ease her.

"Alright, but only for a little bit" she answered and with that the trio continued on.

"Hey, Kana isn't that your sister?" Midori asked as the group finally arrived at the lake. Kana looked where Midori was pointing and sure enough a little ways from where they were standing was the snowy haired girl. Ophelia was currently climbing a small rock ledge that the children sometimes used a diving board for the lake.

"Yeah, Hey Ophelia!" the boy shouted and started waving his hand at the girl however Ophelia didn't seemed to hear him as she continued to climb. She reached the top and continued walking to the edge with determination written all over her face.

 _"What's she doing?"_ Selkie asked, tilting her head at the sight.

Ophelia closed her eyes and stopped at the edge of the mini clif, this was it she would prove this she was her father and mother's child, that she was a chosen one. Even if no one was watching she still felt she need to do this. She brought her hands to her chest and tightened them around the dragonstone. _This is it, I will prove that I am a chosen one!_

Ophelia focused her mind on the stone imagining her mother's and brother's dragon forms. Her eyes and mouth tighten and she stood for what felt like minutes. _It didn't work did it?_

She was about to give up before she heard shocked screaming coming from the distance to her left. When she opened her eyes she immediately noticed a change she felt taller, everything appeared sharper and new smells bunbadered her nose.

"Ophelia!" Kana screamed in shock and excitement, he watched as his sister's form shifted and changed in to a form similar to his own shifted form. His sister was a dragon, just like him. Her scales were a lighter shade of dark sliver than his with some white highlights in her scales.

The new dragon turned her head to see the trio looking at her in shock. She tried to speak but it only came out as a rumble.

 _"Kana?!"_ her distorted voice echoed in surprise, she started to walk towards them but struggled with her footing in her new form. This resulted in her falling into the lake with a loud splash.

"This. is. Amazing!" the boy screamed and took out his own dragonstone to in shifted into his dragon form. Kana jumped into the shallow parts of the lake by the shore and flexed his wings.

Ophelia's head popped up form the water and she swam to Kana and started to shake the water off which landed on to Midori and Selkie who watched the two in awe.

"Since when could you do this?" Midori asked in awe.

 _"Uhh, just now. I thought since that I shared the same pointed ears as Kana that I might be able to as well..."_

 _"Yay, new shifter friend!"_ the fox girl now joining in the water, water splashed all around her as ran towards all them. Midori hestianly walked towards the edge of the water but before she could do anything else Kana's head nudged her.

 _"Get on, it will be more fun"_ the dragon boy offered and Midori simled and climbed on his dragoniac head and slip down his neck on to his back. The four enjoyed themselves at the lake with Midori riding on Kana and the three helping Ophelia swim in her new form. At midday the two dragons curled up next to each other and layed down on the shore, Selkie dropped down near the two with Midori using her tails as a pillow.

 **x.X.x**

"Kana, where are you?" Corrin called slightly worried as she pushed some branches out of her path. She had not seen both Kana and Ophelia since the morning and it was almost lunch.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. Besides, there is no evil our offspring cannot destroy" Odin reassured her with his own flair. The two parents wondered the forest to find their kids to retrieve them for lunch. The two cleared the vines in the way to reveal the lake. Corrin spotted the kitsune and dragon near the shore and let a sigh of relief.

"Two dragons?" Odin questioned as the two went closer to the sleeping shifters under the sun. One of the dragons lifted it's head up and yawned and turned to the two, while this dragon resembled Corrin and Kana it's scales were a different shade of dark silver and had white highlights.

 _"Fa-ther, Mo-the-r"_ it said sleepily, it's head tilted in the side groggily.

"Ophelia!" Odin screamed causing the others to wake. To say that he was shocked was an understatement, while he always knew there was a possibly that his daughter could transform he didn't expect it so soon.

 _"Daddy!"_ Kana leaped from his position in infront of his parents and shifted back into human form. He attacked Odin with a hug then smiled up at his father.

"Look at you, so pretty even as a dragon" Corrin cooed at Ophelia who started standing up. She blushed at the statement and shifted back into her human form.

"Midori, Selkie lunch is almost ready is the mess hall I suggest you go before all the food is gone" Corrin said to the kitsune and medic who started running back to camp at the statement.

"Thank you!" Yelled Midori as she ran off towards camp.

"Thanks Auntie Corrin" Selkie screamed before taking off her fox form.

"So what made you decide to do this?" Odin asked the young girl as she stumbled with her footing at the sudden change, Ophelia needed to get use to that.

"Will I wanted to feel chosen..., both you and mother are amazing fighters and Kana is amazing. I just felt useless and unwanted..." Ophelia trailed off and looked to the ground embarrassed by her child like motives. Her mother leaned down to Ophelia's level and looked in to her eyes.

"Ophelia, you're our sweet daughter of course we want you, it's silly to think otherwise." her mother said sinclely.

"And nothing is going to change that, my little chosen one" added her father, and Kana leaped on to her wrapping his arms around her in a large hug. Ophelia smiled and patted her brother's head and ruffled his hair. _I'm am a chosen one!_

 **I hope the writing was decent and the character were not too OCC. Anyways I kind of wanna make more one-shots of the Children turning into dragons because the only other one I have seem Is** Facing the **Dragon** **by waitingfoxx22. Which is good one-shot about Siegbert which inspired me to write this. I hope you enjoyed and have a nice day ;)**


End file.
